naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
FAQ
What is Natural Selection 2? Natural Selection 2 (NS2) is a multiplayer computer game mixing first-person shooter and real-time strategy gameplay featuring two unique playable sides and dynamic environments. It is set in a science fiction universe, the very same than the underwater open world adventure game: Subnautica. What are the system requirements? These are the requirements retrieved from the game's page on Steam as retrieved on 5th of February 2019. Minimum: *OS: Windows Vista 64-bit or newer *Processor: Core 2 Duo E6700 (2.66 GHz) or better *Memory: 4 GB RAM *Graphics: DirectX 9 compatible dedicated video card with 1 GB VRAM and support for Shader Model 3 (e.g. AMD X800, NVidia 8600 or better) *DirectX®: 9.0 *Hard Drive: 12 GB HD space Recommended: *OS: Windows 7 64-bit or newer *Processor: Core 2 Quad Q9650 (3 GHz) or better *Memory: 8 GB RAM *Graphics: DirectX 9 compatible dedicated video card with 1.5 - 2 GB VRAM (AMD 5770, NVidia GTX 450 or better) *DirectX®: 9.0 *Hard Drive: 12 GB HD space Other Requirements: Broadband Internet connection Where's the technical support for Natural Selection 2? You'll receive technical support at the offical tech support forum or at the Technical Issue Steam sub section. Please take your time to read the pinned messages before you open a thread there. What's the best way to keep in touch with the Natural Selection 2 community? Just join the official Discord server where you'll find most of the other players, mappers, modders, playtesters and developers. This is also the place to keep in touch with the Wiki Keepers that try their best to build the best Natural Selection 2 encyclopedia. What languages does NS2 support? The steam page lists available languages. English is the only spoken language, but the interface is translated to some other languages including French, German, Spanish, Polish and Russian. You can help translate NS2 into multiple languages here. What's the modding situation with NS2? Without modding, there would have been no Natural Selection, so we're dedicated to providing the community with the most powerful and easy-to-use modding tools possible. We're shipping all our content tools we are using to build Natural Selection 2 along with the game. This includes our level editor, model viewer, cinematic editor. Furthermore, because we are writing 100% of our game in Lua script, you'll be able to add your own weapons, gameplay modes and entirely new games with relative ease. Everyone that buys the game will get the same tools we used to build the game. We're even shipping our commercial script debugger and our own gameplay code with the game. So we expect NS2 to be the most modded game ever! Just have a look at the Steam Workshop full of community mods. Is Natural Selection 2 still active? NS2 is still actively developed and receives about 1 update a month. If you wonder how many players still play the game daily/currently either have a look at https://steamdb.info/app/4920/graphs/ or directly open the server browser (in Steam click at View -> Servers -> filter game after Natural Selection 2 and refresh all). Does NS2 include Combat mode from NS? No, the games does not include a combat mode. There is a community mod for Combat Mode though. 31st of October 2014 NS2: Combat was released on Steam. It's a stand alone game from NS2 developed by a different studio. Does Natural Selection 2 offer matchmaking? We currently can't add skill based matchmaking to the game without forcing all players to queue more than 5 minutes on average, due to the number of concurrent players, which we don't consider a viable option. However we offer special servers for only new players so you can get used to the game without having to fight against veterans. What's the best way to improve myself in Natural Selection 2? Playing competitive gathers in a 6 v 6 format is a good way to improve (you would need an account on ensl.org first). You can also check those well-made tutorials and the many community guides you can find on Steam. What does the Deluxe Edition include? The Digital Deluxe Edition includes: * Official Soundtrack - 1 hour of tribal, industrial music composed by David John and Simon Chylinski * Digital Art Book - 40+ pages of art by Cory Strader, including environments, creatures, weapons and more * Exclusive in-game marine model - Exclusive in-game marine model - A new marine model with custom visor and armor plating * Exclusive Wallpapers and Avatars - Unique views of the NS2 universe by Amanda Diaz External Links * https://steamcommunity.com/app/4920/discussions/0/1368380934283716490/